


of the love which makes us one

by PetrichorPerfume



Series: Shenanigans [181]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Crying Lucifer, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Mika makes everything better, SUCH FLUFF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-25
Updated: 2016-02-25
Packaged: 2018-05-23 06:18:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6107704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PetrichorPerfume/pseuds/PetrichorPerfume
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucifer loves Michael so much that it brings him to tears.</p>
            </blockquote>





	of the love which makes us one

**Author's Note:**

> Title from the poem 'I loved you first: but afterwards your love' by Christina Rossetti, which I think is a great Michifer poem. :p

Michael makes an unhappy little noise when Lucifer starts to sniffle in his arms. There are few things that sadden him more than a crying Lulu, and even fewer things he wouldn’t do to make his brother happy again. “Why is my baby angel crying?” He asks gently. “Are you sad, Lu?”

 

Lucifer bursts into tears, but shakes his head. “N-no! It’s just that I love you _so_ much,” he wails.

 

“That’s not a reason to cry, sweetheart,” Michael clucks and starts bouncing Lucifer up and down in the way that always calms him when he’s upset.

 

“Y-yes it is,” Lucifer sobs, looking away and pouting as hard as he can, even as six warm wings fold around him and draw him closer.

 

“You’re right,” Michael concedes. “I shouldn’t be telling you not to cry. Go ahead, Lulu. As long as you’re not sad, I don’t mind. May I hold you anyway?”

 

Nodding, Lucifer snuggles against his big brother and sniffles a few times before speaking. “It’s just... I love you so, so, so much, and-”

 

“I understand, Luka. You know I do. I understand that feeling of _there’s nothing I can do and nothing I can say that will show him just how much,_ and how sometimes it feels like there’s no enough time left in the world for how much you want to hold me. I understand what it’s like to love someone so much it hurts, Lu.”

 

Lucifer whimpers. “No, you don’t. If you did, you wouldn’t say stupidly sweet stuff like that and make me love you even more.”

 

A smile threatens to take hold of Michael’s lips and he lets it. “Look at me,” he whispers. When Lucifer inevitably obeys, he presses brushes his lips against the corners of Lucifer’s mouth and then in the center, little crooked kisses that make their skin tingle and leave them both aching for more of the same. “I love you too.”


End file.
